CELOS
by LoveHao
Summary: YOHxANNAx? provocar celos en alguien es deliciosamente adictivo para ser cierto, pero cuando es con la persona equivocada puede ser el peor error.
1. OLVIDARTE

**OLVIDARTE**

Quien no ha disfrutado ver a esa persona especial enfadar a causa de los celos, si hablo de esa placentera sensación al ver sus ojos llenos de ira y coraje. Te hace saber la reacción que aun ocasionas en el y es deliciosamente adictivo provocar tal reacción, pero que pasa cuando lo haces con la persona incorrecta y poco a poco descubres que no fue la mejor idea.

Se encontraba una chica apuntando algunas cosas en su carpeta mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos estaba sentada en una banca junto a un árbol que le brindaba gran sombra, algunos chicos la observaban era un gran espectáculo el verla, ver su rostro angelical nada que ver con su carácter y ver sobre todo esa forma coqueta y sensual con que cruzaba sus piernas . . . . se veía simplemente . . .

- Deliciosa

Escucho la chica que le decía alguien que quitaba uno de sus audífonos y hacia a un lado su largo cabello y depositaba un beso en su cuello.

- ¿Y que se supone que quieres decir con eso= - menciono molesta-

- Solo que luces deliciosa - respondió con normalidad-

- Vaya cada vez te esfuerzas menos con tus cumplidos.

- Que ¿no te gusto? - tomo su barbilla obligándola a verlo-

- Supongo que hay peores - alejando bruscamente las manos de su acompañante-

El solo sonrió y se sentó en la misma banca.

- Y que escribes - tratando de ver-

- No creo que te importe - cerro su libreta-

- Tan rápido y ya estas molesta.

- No . . . no lo estoy.

- Sabes debo decirlo el día de hoy te ves hermosa - recorriendo su vista desde la punta de sus pies hasta toparse con sus penetrantes ojos-

- Mejor deja tus "hermosos" halagos y dime de una vez que quieres.

- Vamos por qué piensas que quiero algo, solo digo lo que muchos piensan, deberías estar acostumbrada.

- Y lo estoy - dijo muy segura no por presumir solo que era verdad no había un día en que no recibiera algún halago- pero solo tú lo dices con esa cara de cachorro en desgracia cuando quieres algo, ya me lo vas a decir - ordeno-

- Esta bien tienes razón pero también estoy seguro que sabes que es lo que quiero -mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella-

- Si es lo que quieres - de igual manera ella se acercó elimino toda distancia entre sus labios el beso duro lo suficiente para que ambos sintieran la necesidad de tomar aire y la sensación tan placentera que desearían repetirlo nuevamente- contento.

- No sabes cuánto.

- Bien entonces adiós - tomo sus cosas y se levantó dispuesta a irse-

- Sin embargo - dijo tomándola de la mano e impidiendo su huida- no es lo que quería.

- Ah ¿no?

- Dime hasta cuando aceptaras que volvamos a estar juntos, hasta cuando me perdonaras.

- Y perder la costumbre y regresar otra vez antes de los 3 semanas, no lo creo .

- No me había percatado que habíamos caído en rutina.

- Si lo supuse.

- Pero . . .. no me negaras que tú también lo deseas - dijo rodeando su cintura con ambas manos y colocando su rostro frente y cerca al suyo-

Se acercó ligeramente a su rostro tomo sus manos deshaciéndose del encierro entre sus brazos y se libró fácilmente.

- No te preocupes estoy dispuesta a soportarlo, ahora me disculpas, tengo algo mejor que hacer.

Sonrió mientras la dejaba ir, aun así no perdió ni un solo segundo, siempre le encanto verla caminar con esa confianza, en una forma elegante y vanidosa al mismo tiempo.

Desde que entraron en el instituto eran algo así como la pareja perfecta no porque siempre estuvieran juntos o compartieran momentos románticos y fueran sumamente tiernos el uno con el otro, por el contrario ambos pensaban que la libertad era mejor y el romanticismo era bueno pero en cantidades muy muy pequeñas si no llegaba a la cursilería, ella simplemente era la chica más popular bueno al menos para los chicos ya que por su carácter explosivo no tenía muchas amigas, además de todo era hermosa tal vez por la seguridad que tenía era tan atractiva y su forma fría y casi impenetrable la hacían una obsesión y por su parte él era uno de los chicos más guapos quedando corta la descripción era todo y cuanto podían pedir en un hombre; apuesto, caballeroso, un cuerpo bien marcado no con exageración pero como cualquier chico con tales atributos mujeriego. Este pequeño detalle era la completa causa del estado de su relación, por ello su noviazgo cayo en rutina de dejarse y regresar. Si bien a ella le gustaba su forma de ser, era mujeriego, cierto, pero no era del tipo que anduviera detrás de cualquier falda, al menos tenía un poco de gusto a la hora de seleccionar y aun no sabía si era del tipo que solo buscaba buena acción en la cama al menos con ella no la obtuvo, fue difícil pero ella no cedió.

El realmente no sabía cómo describirla no era la chica más hermosa del planeta si tal vez no, pero definitivamente una de las más hermosas del instituto y la chica número uno en sus pensamientos, siempre practicaba deportes desde natación, tenis, deportes extremos clases de defensa personal, razón por la cual mantenía ese envidiable cuerpo para muchas chicas y deseados por los hombres, era sumamente calculadora como inteligente, eso era lo que a él todavía lo traía loco, por más que buscara no encontraba tal cantidad de atributos, bonita, inteligente, misteriosa y sensual y sus labios por dios era una delicia probar esos labios.

- Hola Anna

Saludo una chica de rosada cabellera tenía unos hermosos ojos del mismo color a simple apariencia era una chica tímida y sumamente tierna pero también tenía sus momentos en que podía desprender toda la sensualidad que tenía, siempre llevaba una encantadora sonrisa que la colocaba como la niña de los sueños de muchos, era la amiga de Anna por no decir una de las únicas que tenia.

- Tamamura ¿por qué tan feliz?

- Solo tuve un buen día y ¿cómo estas tu?

- Supongo que bien.

- Vamos Anna acabas de regresar con él y solo dices eso.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De lo que casi media preparatoria habla

Anna solo le dedico una mirada de confusión.

- Bueno, me refiero a lo que muchos pudimos ver hace rato.

Anna siguió sin entender lo que Tamao trataba de decirle.

- Hablo del beso que te diste con . . .

- Ah, lo viste - menciono de lo más normal-

- Pues no solo yo . . . ¿ Que dices ahora?

- Nada, solo fue un beso.

- Entonces ¿aún no regresan?

- No "aun" no - dijo cansada y sentándose en la jardinera que había a un lado-

- ¿Entonces?

- Vamos Tamamura sabes que cuando quiero algo lo tengo y por el momento solo quise eso de él.

- Fue solo un capricho o será que al fin lo extrañas - dijo burlonamente e imitándola y sentándose a su lado-

- Debo admitirlo extrañaba besarlo, pero no es mi culpa que bese tan bien.

- Y no has pensado que tal vez no solo extrañes eso, digo tal vez ahora no se tarden tanto para regresar.

- Te equivocas, incluso sé que esta vez ya no habrá reconciliación feliz.

- Vamos no seas extremista.

- No lo soy . . . Solo soy realista y la única verdad es que la rutina llega a aburrir.

- Hola Anna, hola Tamao

- Hola Horo

- Que tal Usui - dijo mirando fijamente al amigo de su ahora ex novio-

- Y ¿en donde está tu noviecito?

- Mejor no preguntes Horo, te sorprendería la respuesta -contesto Tamao-

- Y eso porque, cuéntame.

- Hola Horo, Tamao y muy buen día Anna- saludo un chico.

- Hola Fudo.

- Anna por favor dime que no es cierto que ya regresaste con él.

- Vaya que ya no existe la privacidad, pero lamento decirte que solo son rumores, además no quiero seguir hablando de eso mejor invítame un café.

- Lo que tu pidas, vienen chicos.

- No, creo que no Tam tiene algo que contarme.

- Como quieran nos vamos - dijo la rubia sabiendo a que se refería el amigo de su ex novio-

- Bien pues vamos.

La campana anuncio la salida tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar.

Comentarios como adiós Anna, quieres que te acompañe, te llevo y demás eran escuchados sin importancia para la rubia, solo mantenía su mirada en alto no se detenía a responder, hubiera bastado con decir que si a uno de esos chicos y tendría transporte seguro a su casa, pero prefería realmente caminar.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle pero un coche se lo impidió, se estacionó frente a ella el conductor bajo .

- ¿Te llevo?

- Que nunca te cansas, acaso no te darás por vencido.

- No, sabes bien que yo no renuncio tan rápido a lo que quiero.

Ella solo sonrió

- Entonces ¿te llevo? - volvió a preguntar al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta-

Lo observo por unos segundos después subió, el solo sonrió mas ampliamente.

- Y a donde me llevaras porque conociéndote no iremos directo a mi casa ¿verdad?

- Así es, es bueno que me conozcas.

Toda la tarde estuvieron juntos después de tanto tiempo llegaron al fin a la casa de la chica.

- ¿No me dejaras pasar? Se bien que tus padres no están.

- Esta bien, pasa.

Dejo sus cosas en la mesa que se encontraba cerca.

- Y ¿qué has decidido?

- Todavía con lo mismo pensé que había sido clara.

- Y lo fuiste pero solo pensé que tal vez habías cambiado de opinión.

- Dime, tanto me extrañas -sonrió retando con su mirada juguetona a su acompañante-

- Sabes bien que si

- No eres bueno mintiendo -paso a su lado, iba dispuesta a buscar un vaso de agua-

- Porque no Anna o me dirás que prefieres ahora a Fudo - dijo algo molesto-

- Horo si que sigue siendo un chismoso.

- No .. No fue Horo yo te vi con él y ahora que lo mencionas ese idiota no me lo dijo tendré que hablar con el.

- Ahora hasta me espías. .. . Empiezo a creer que realmente te importo - dijo burlona-

- No sabes cuanto.

Se acercó a ella en busca de sus labios lo hizo en un movimiento rápido y sigiloso ella sabía sus intenciones y realmente no quería evitarlo también lo deseaba.

Primero un ligero roce poco a poco subió de intensidad él se aferró a su cintura para impedir que ella escapara pero poco a poco ella bajo la intensidad.

- Deja de hacer eso quieres -menciono molesta-

- Debo entender que ya no te agrada - jugueteo con su mirada-

Fueron segundos en los cuales solo se miraron hubiera deseado poder contestar con un no pero aun no podía, ahora era ella la que lo beso, el obviamente correspondió, entre besos comenzaron a hablar

- ¿Por qué haces esto? - interrogo el-

- Que no lo deseabas.

- Como si no lo supieras.

Al fin se separaron.

- Ven necesitamos hablar.

Tomo su mano y lo condujo al sofá.

- Hablar, eso no me gusta.

- Bueno si no quieres puedes irte.

- No, sabes bien que es algo que realmente disfruto hacer contigo.

- Si yo también pero supongo que eso puede seguir así.

- ¿Supones? . . . Entonces esta vez es definitiva.

- Si.

Ambos quedaron en silencio ella giro su rostro para verlo, el solo se encontraba mirando hacia al frente sin pronunciar nada.

- ¡Demonios! Siempre odio los momentos de silencio - se levantó-

Él la tomo de la mano haciendo que se detuviera la jalo suavemente hacia el con lo cual la rubia se sentó en sus piernas.

- Espero no te enojes pero después de tanto tiempo necesito guardar un buen recuerdo.

Comenzó a besar suavemente su boca tratando de disfrutar cada roce de sus labios, su mano derecha se encargaba de sostener su cuerpo y acercarlo al suyo y con su mano izquierda recorrió la muy bien formada pierna de la rubia hasta llegar a su cintura, ella solo se encontraba prendida de su cuello, poco a poco recostó su fino cuerpo en el sillón mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de la chica ella por su parte despeinaba a su acompañante cada vez que se aferraba a sus labios.

En ese momento ligeros recuerdos de lo que fue su noviazgo vinieron a su mente siempre fue divertido pasarla con el, lo doloroso de la primera vez que terminaron, pensar que volvió por el por venganza pero jamás fue capaz de llevar a cabo.

Ahora las caricias que el proporcionaba con sus labios a su cuello habían llegado a niveles altos, regreso a su boca ambos lo disfrutaron pero ella termino con la dulzura del beso inmediatamente él lo comprendió

- Creo que es hora de irme -acomodo su cabello y camisa-

- Si será lo mejor.

Antes de abrir la puerta para al fin marcharse de aquel lugar decidió preguntar algo mas

- Entonces ¿amigos?

- Los mejores

- Cuídate - se acercó para besarla en forma de despedida como lo hizo tantas veces solo que esta vez el beso paro en su mejilla y no en sus labios-

Cerro la puerta con pesadez no pensó que fuera difícil verlo salir ahora como amigo no se explicaba su propia decisión realmente sentía algo grande por él, lo quería pero no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en alguien cursi y empezar a depender de su existencia para saber que todo estaba bien ella siempre tuvo el control de su vida y pretendía seguir así, él siempre la respeto a su manera, le dio las atenciones que ella merecía hasta el último momento, siempre respeto su decisión ante todo si definitivamente fue algo estúpido terminar pero ya había hablado y ella no se retractaba.

- Estoy consiente será difícil olvidarte Ren pero vale la pena intentarlo. . .


	2. DESILUCIÓN

**Desilusión**

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé, admito que fue mi culpa, solo a mí se me ocurre presentárselo a Pilika.

- Bueno tu no pensaste que tu hermana se aferraría a la idea de salir con él.

- Lo peor de todo es que al parecer a el no le desagrada la idea.

- Y puedo suponer que tu no estás de acuerdo.

. Pues al parecer este o no a Pilika no le importa.

- Vamos no te desanimes estoy segura que Ren no tendría malas intenciones con tu hermana.

- Pues espero que su interés por mi hermana sea pasajero.

- Así que alguien está interesado en tu hermana - dijo una voz ligeramente molesta a sus espaldas-

- Anna - dijo sorprendida la chica al ver a la rubia tras ella-

- Hola Tamao acaso te asuste.

- No Anna como dices eso . .. Para nada.

- Que hay Anna- saludo Horo tratando de proteger el nerviosismo de Tamao-

- Así que alguien anda tras tu hermana eh Horo,-dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la misma mesa que ellos- supongo que no es algo que te agrade mucho.

- Supones bien.

- Y. .. . . De quien se trata.

- Nadie que conozcas - corto de inmediato el chico-

- Ah ya veo y tu lo conoces Tamao - miro de reojo a la chica-

- Eh, ¿yo? Bueno algo casi nada jeje eh haya va Kymico le voy a pedir sus apuntes, nos vemos.

La rubia vio cómo se alejaba su amiga, dirigió nuevamente su dura mirada sobre Horo.

- Y ¿cómo has estado? - dijo Horo tratando de desviar el tema-

- Que te hace pensar que no sé cuándo mientes.

- Valía la pena intentarlo.

- Oí perfectamente todo, así que Ren está interesado en tu hermana.

- No es eso hace dos semanas Ren conoció a Pilika, desde que ella entro a esta escuela quería que se lo presentara y pues no pude evitarlo más y bueno al parecer congeniaron en algunas cosas nada serio realmente.

- Ya veo, tu hermana tiene interés por el, supongo que no estás muy feliz con eso.

- No, tu y yo conocemos a Ren fuera de lo que es la escuela y. . . . No quisiera que Pilika sea solo una distracción o peor aún una consolación.

- Ren no te ha dicho nada.

- Solo han platicado pocas veces, pero a Pilika se le a metido la tonta idea de invitarlo a salir y ha elegido esta noche ya sabes cómo ayer ganamos hoy toca celebración en el mismo antro de la otra vez.

- Es cierto vi el partido jugaste bien.

- Gracias, ya se estaba tardando tu felicitación.

Vio el rostro serio de su amiga.

- No te preocupes estoy seguro que Ren no estará dispuesto a salir con ella.

- Conozco perfectamente a Pilika y se que lo lograra es muy insistente y audaz, y Ren . . .. . Bueno él es demasiado fácil.

- Hablare con ella.

- Como si eso sirviera ambos sabemos que no suele escucharte mucho.

. Que cruel- dijo ligeramente dolido-

Anna solo sintió como unos brazos se posaban alrededor de su cuello en forma de abrazo y la hermosa voz del chico chino saludándola por lo que Horo mostro una mueca de desagrado era normal pues en verdad Ren no tomaba nada ni a nadie enserio

- Voy por algo de comer

- ¿Que le sucede? –Pregunto mientras se sentaba en el lugar de Horo-

_-Como si no lo supieras- pensó la rubia_

- No lo sé.

- ¿Y cómo estas?

- Muy bien y ¿tu?

- No me quejo un poco adolorido por el partido de hockey de ayer.

- Me imagino.

- Pero al final de cuentas, ganamos.

- Y la celebración será mejor aún ¿no?, Sobre todo porque iras con la capitana de las porristas.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Sabes que en esta escuela se sabe todo.

- ¿Y eso te incomoda?

- No tiene por qué, eres mi amigo ¿no?

- Si lo pones de esa forma supongo que tienes razón.

Anna se molestó por lo cínico que podía escucharse.

- Además iré con Horo.

- ¿Y por qué con él?

- Te recuerdo que Horo era mi amigo antes de ser tuyo, que por una tonta razón te es más fiel a ti no importa .

- Tu no sueles ser fiel a tus amistades así que deduzco que es por mi Anna, ¿Quieres mantenerme vigilado?

- Y no has considerado la posibilidad de que en verdad Horo me interesa.

- Horo, por favor, si como amigo no te resulto fiel.

- Y de que presumes si tú tuviste que ver en eso.

Su actitud de idolatrarse así mismo estaba cansándola.

- bien Anna no pelemos por los hermanos Usui, mejor le digo a Pilika que iré contigo y listo.

- No….no es necesario, tengo una cita con Horo si tu no quieres ir con Pilika es tu problema -dijo dispuesta a irse-

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? - la tomo del brazo -

- Acaso no siempre lo hago -lo reto con la mirada- es mas es mejor que me ponga de acuerdo con Horo en la hora que ira por mi

- Yo vivo cerca de tu casa si quieres yo paso por ti.

- Bien entonces le diré a Horo que no se preocupe y lo veré haya

El molesto chico de ojos dorados la siguió con la mirada y su molestia aumento más al verla irse junto con Horo, pero en qué demonios pensaba Anna.

========================================================0=================================================================

- Pero . . . .

- No hay pero, deberías agradecerme por lo menos así podrás vigilarla.

- Entonces Pilika ya había aceptado, esa niña en verdad no sabe lo que hace.

- Sabes bien que no podrás detenerla.

- Y también sé que no lo haces por mí, Anna esto podrá ser molesto para ti.

- Tal vez pero esto es solo un peldaño más en la desilusión que Ren ha causado en mí y aunque no me creas aun aprecio tu amistad.

- Pues gracias y entonces nos vemos en la noche.

==========================================================0================================================================

- ¿Y a qué hora regresas?

- Mmmmm no lo sé pero descuida no será muy tarde.

- Saldrás con Ren tao.

- Se podría decir.

- Entonces no me preocupo ese chico siempre ha sido muy responsable.

- Si supongo.

- Sabes me da gusto ver que volverán a intentarlo.

- Hey no te adelantes yo.

- No, no te preocupes no tienes que decirme nada, solo quería decirlo Anna, me da gusto que vuelvas a darle una oportunidad es obvio que ese chico te quiere mucho.

- Claro - dijo ya sin ánimos de seguir después de todo era mejor así-

El sonido del timbre salvo a la rubia de la aburrida platica.

- Iré a abrir la puerta, seguramente es el, tu termina de arreglarte.

- Gracias Elissa.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo, que caso tenia arreglarse tanto si el idiota de Ren iba a salir con alguien más y no con ella - sacudió su cabeza- no, no podía doblegarse ahora debía sacar todos esos pensamientos cursis que ahora gracias a Elissa tenía en la cabeza, no sabía si era algo inteligente salir con él y lo peor de todo cuando él iba a salir con Pilika le molestaba admitirlo, pero esto no le agradaba en nada, y todo era porque ella un sentía algo por el y sin embargo el. . . .

- Anna cariño ya llego Ren – Grito Elissa desde el piso de abajo.

Miro con furia nuevamente su imagen en el espejo tomo un brillo labial y delineo sus labios- "quieres jugar Tao, pues yo te enseñare como se hace"

Los primeros en atreverse a bailar fueron Anna y Horo, que para desgracia de Ren se veían bastante animados, Pilika no tardo en conducir a Ren a la pista de baile a esa niña no le gustaba perder tiempo.

Después de haber bailado un rato Anna y Horo decidieron regresar a su mesa pero para sorpresa del chico esta estaba vacía

- Descuida seguramente están en la pista -dijo por el molesto rostro de Horo-

-Eso espero.

- Hey Horo ya puedo tener la dicha de bailar contigo . .. . Claro si a Anna no le importa.

- Descuida Matilda, eso Horo lo decide.

- No te molesta- hablo Horo.

- Ve yo iré por algo que tomar.

- ¿Segura?

- Adelante.

Ese estúpido Tao seguramente ya había encontrado la forma de hacer a Pilika ceder ante sus encantos, se dirigió hacia la barra pidió una bebida y en cuanto dio la vuelta para irse de ahí choco con alguien.

- Lo siento.

- Deberías - no tomo mucha importancia ante las disculpas del chico y se preocupó por secar su ropa-

- Si me permites te invito otra.

- Olvídalo no tienes por qué hacerlo -alzo su vista y se topó con unos hermosos ojos negros pertenecientes a un chico castaño-

- En verdad me sentiría mejor si lo hago y así poder obtener tu perdón.

- Ya te dije que no, así que mejor no pierdas tu tiempo.

- Perderlo contigo no sería nada molesto.

El castaño sonrió de una forma contagiosa, no sabía si era efecto de las luces pero pudo percibir un brillo en su mirada.

- -La rubia sonrió- pues para mi si, así que mejor olvídalo.

- No por favor espera.

- Así que aquí estas - dijo una chica pelirroja topando el paso del chico, al parecer ella estaba algo sobrepasada de alcohol- chico lindo no te vuelvas a esconder - y sin más la chica lo beso-

El rostro de la rubia mostro una mueca de sorpresa y asco, "clásico" ese tipo traía pareja y no por ello dejaba de buscar más opciones.

- Anna - la chica volteo ante el chico que le hablaba-

El castaño solo vio como la rubia se iba tomada de la mano del chico de cabello celeste mientras trataba de quitarse a la pelirroja que lo había confundido con alguien mas.

- Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a calmarte - hablo Anna-

- Es que ya fue mucho tiempo y no los veo no están en la pista de baile -dijo soltando su mano-

- Tal vez estén más adentro, despreocúpate.

- Es que . . .. . No puedo tu mejor que nadie conoces a Ren por eso quería que me ayudaras a buscarla en los baños.

- Bien yo te ayudo si los veo te hablo.

- Gracias.

Ese niño sí que estaba obsesionado con su hermana pero bueno tenía razones para buscarla ya que últimamente Ren tenía una fama de rompecorazones que no podía con ella.

Se dirigió a los baños en busca de Pilika, pero algo llamo su atención baya sorpresita que se llevó al ver a Pilika colgada del cuello de Ren mientras este la acorralaba contra la pared y los besos no eran simples roses de enamorados, ese chico sí que era rápido y ella bueno ella no se quedaba nada atrás la imagen inocente de hace solo minutos ya no iba con ella, con fastidio y molestia dio vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí pero al hacerlo pudo notar como Horo se aproximaba a ellos.

Camino rápidamente y logro llegar mucho antes.

- ¿Interrumpo?

- Anna -dijo Pilika sorprendida-

- Me pregunto cuál sería tu verdadera cara de sorpresa -sonrió con arrogancia- si no hubiera yo llegado antes la hubiera conocido.

- ¿Qué?

- Ah así que aquí están -hablo Horo-

- Si estaba a punto de llamarte - dijo la rubia fingiendo sorpresa-

- Pilika ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

- Quieres calmarte no hacía nada.

- ¿Nada? Pues el brillo labial que Ren usa ahora me dice lo contrario.

- Quieres dejar de molestarme no eres quien para estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

- Soy tu hermano mayor debes obedecerme.

- Sabes no te tomes un cargo que no te va puedes ser mayor pero eso no te hace mejor que yo y no necesito que me cuides es mas no necesito si quiera un hermano y mucho menos uno tan molesto como tu.

- Pues aunque no lo quieras lo soy así que vámonos.

- Déjame en paz no quiero irme.

- Sera mejor que escuches a tu hermano vámonos - dijo Ren mirando detenidamente a la rubia-

- Pero, Ren.

- No pretendo desobedecer a tu hermano y mucho menos buscarme problemas con el así que es mejor irnos.

- Bien.

"_sorpresa, sorpresa_" pensó la rubia definitivamente Ren se trae algo entre manos si cree que su escena de corderito se la creeré entonces me subestima que demonios pretende.

- adelántense yo voy a pagar la cuenta me acompañas Anna - dijo Ren -

- bien.

Los hermanos se adelantaron, bueno a decir verdad Horo fue detrás de una molesta Pilika, la rubia sintió como Ren la tomaba de la mano conduciéndola hacia la mesa.

- Vamos.

No se opuso ni dijo nada fueron por la chamarra del chico pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon de ahí

- ¿Estas molesta? - menciono mirándola de reojo-

- ¿Porque debería estarlo?

- No lo sé, al menos eso parece.

- Es solo que aún no me creo tu escena de buen amigo obviamente hay una razón y esa es que o Pilika no te dio lo que esperabas o que al fin te volviste loco. . . Aunque por lo participativa que se veía ella yo diría que es la segunda - sonrió cínicamente en forma burlona-

- Es verdad creo que la locura se apodero de mí, la misma locura que tu provocaste.

-Dijo tapándole el paso colocándose frente a ella-

- Acabas de besar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo y ahora me dices eso, en verdad estás loco.

- Sabes que Pilika no significa nada para mi, . . . . No como tú que lo eres todo.

Sin perder tiempo se apodero fácilmente de los labios de la rubia los cuales beso con mucha pasión, al principio la chica se negó pero en poco tiempo cedió aunque no tardo lo que él hubiera querido.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Perdona no pude evitarlo.

- Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer o yo no podre evitar reaccionar de una forma no muy agradable.

- Vamos no creo que tan rápido me hayas olvidado y si quiera ya no te guste.

- Si pues más te vale creerlo no soy tu juguete Ren no puedes tenerme cada vez que te plazca y tu lo sabes - dijo dando por terminada la conversación y caminando dispuesta a irse-

- Quieres que te ruegue lo hare.

La rubia se detuvo.

- sabes bien que yo no le rogaría a nadie Anna, pero si tú lo pides.

- En verdad no entiendes.

- Tu pídelo Anna lo que sea solo pide, todo con tal que vuelvas conmigo.

- No digas tonterías y mejor camina.

- Estoy hablando enserio.

- Lo que sea.

- Solo pide.

- En verdad tanto te importo.

- Pruébame.

- ¿Y que podría pedirte Ren ? Fidelidad -sonrió- que me quieras y ames solo a mí.

- Eh? Yo . .. - dijo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica-

- Creo que es demasiado tarde- su rostro mostro su desilusión ante la tardada respuesta del chico- aun puedes ser mi amigo Ren, si tú lo quieres.

El chico no tuvo intensión de responder

- Te llevo Anna -dijo Horo aproximándose a ella, sabía que al menos una pelea entre esos 2 si no se había dado se iba a dar-

- Si Horo por favor. . . Creo que Ren tiene muchas cosas que pensar.. . . . Hasta mañana Ren - Anna dio un corto beso en su mejilla- piénsalo.

- Buenas noches - dijo Ren sin mucho ánimo-

Vio como la rubia se marchaba con su amigo y la hermana de su amigo nada en esa noche salió como hubiera querido no podía negarlo Pilika era una mujer hermosa pues el tiempo fue sumamente generoso con ella pero esa actitud de niña ingenua y hasta cierto punto boba es lo que no lo dejaba aceptarla y tal vez aunque no quisiera admitirlo el salir sin aprobación de su mejor amigo lo hacía sentir mal, odiaba reconocerlo pero Horo no merecía a un amigo como el, y por otro lado aun no entendía, él en verdad quería a Anna, ella era una diosa para él y sin embargo sus palabras lo hicieron retroceder rápidamente en la oferta que el mismo le ofreció, que significaba acaso no la quería o ni si quiera sabía que era lo que sentía por esa rubia.

=========================================================0=================================================================

. Buenas noches Anna -se despidió una molesta Pilika-bajando del coche.

- Que duermas bien Pilika

- Regreso después -hablo Horo-

La chica solo cerró o mejor dicho azoto la puerta del coche ignorando por completo a su hermano.

- Aun está molesta eh.

- Me temo que si - suspiro- Pilika suele ser muy rencorosa.

La rubia solo sonrió y el chico continúo con el camino.

- Bien llegamos - se apresuró a abrir la puerta del carro-

- Si bueno supongo que la noche no fue como esperábamos.

- Las cosas nunca son como uno espera.

- Cierto, buenas noches Horo.

- Que descanses.

Estaba dispuesta a entrar a su casa pero algo la detuvo volteo y vio como el chico caminaba con paso pesado hacia su coche, se lo debía a pesar de todo gracias a él no fue tan mala la noche.

- Oye espera.

- Dime.

- Ven acompáñame.

- Mmmm.

- Solo sígueme.

Caminaron a la parte trasera de la casa de la chica que daba hacia un pequeño jardín con algunas bancas, la chica se sentó y Horo la imito

Pasaron un rato solo observando hacia el cielo.

- La quieres mucho, no es así.

- Demasiado ella es todo lo que me queda de una familia y aunque ella solo piense que todo lo que hago es por molestarla en verdad yo solo quiero cuidarla.

- Estas consiente de que no siempre podrás cuidarla.

- Lo sé es solo que.

- Hay cosas que ella tendrá que aprender por si sola.

- Lo sé, el dolor y desamor son partes de la vida solo quiero que al menos para ella sean menos duras -bajo la mirada se sentía algo avergonzado por su confesión un poco cursi-

Lo miro con cierto grado de nostalgia, ojala ella hubiera tenido esa protección y un hermano como el, alguien que la quisiera tonta y tiernamente.

- No has cambiado aun sigues hablando de Pilika como si siguiera siendo una niña, como cuando me contabas de ella en el campamento recuerdas?

- Si ha pasado tiempo ¿no?

- Más del que quisiera.

- Éramos buenos amigos ¿qué paso?

- Crecimos nuestros gustos cambiaron y decidí enamorarme del idiota de tu amigo.

- Lamento habértelo presentado.

- Porque, Después de todo fuiste el primero en oponerte a lo nuestro.

- Y dime ¿en qué etapa estas ahora?

. Eh pasado por arrepentimiento, obsesión, negación, y ahora estoy en la etapa en que a pesar de todo quisiera simplemente perdonarlo.

- Vaya ese tao si hizo bien su trabajo eh.

- Si es tan estúpidamente irresistible, Horo se mi novio.

- Y permitirte utilizarme como plato de segunda mesa olvídalo.

- Vamos que puedes perder.

- Bien solo porque con eso me cobraría el que Ren besara a mi hermana.

- Tu si sabes cómo hablarle a una chica ¬¬.

- Como si tu no lo hicieras por la simple razón de causarle celos.

- Valía la pena intentarlo.

- En verdad quisiera poder ayudarte.

- Solo sigue siendo mi amigo.

- Sabes que siempre lo seré mi rubia amiga.

Esbozo una sonrisa sincera solo con pocas personas podía dejar de apaRen tar ser la dura e impenetrable cosa que la verdad a veces le costaba mucho.

- Te veo mañana en la escuela.

- Claro -ambos se pusieron de pie- que descanses- se acercó y beso la mejilla del chico-

- Hasta mañana.

==========================================================0=================================================================

- Anna amor que bueno que has llegado, dime quieres cenar algo.

- No gracias solo quiero irme a dormir si no les molesta.

- No, para nada.

- Que tengas buena noche.

- Gracias igualmente.

Subió a su alcoba prendió su estéreo y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

- Ren.

Mordió su labio inferior, no podía negar que estaba más que feliz por haber vuelto a besar esos labios pero no, no podía ceder nuevamente en el poco tiempo en que estuvieron separados el uno del otro ella tuvo oportunidades de aceptar más de una proposición y no lo hizo y sin embargo el bueno ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de con cuantas chicas había salido su ex noviecito, si no lo intentaba, el sacar a Ren de su cabeza iba a ser mas difícil y terminaría por tragarse su orgullo y regresar con el.

- Eso nunca - dijo parándose de golpe- ahhhhh que voy a hacer-y se dejó caer nuevamente de golpe contra su cama.

Continuara. . . . . . .

Si si ya se todos dirán "no que era un yohxAnna" pues si yo lo se yo opine lo mismo pero asi tenia que pasar todo ya verán como siempre todo tiene un por que ahora que al menos Anna ya conoció a un lindo castaño. . . . Acaso debo decir mas, solo puedo decir que seguiré en el siguiente capitulo con el objetivo de esta historia ósea con un yoh Anna bueno y una sorpresa mas jajajjajajaj no no todo puede ser tan fácil jajajjajajaj bueno no me queda mas que agradecer por sus comentarios y también desearles que estén mas que bien ya verán ahora si actualizare pronto

Por cierto por simples datos estadísticos que prefieRen un Ren xAnnax yoh o un haoxAnnaxyoh

Saludos y gracias- yhoanaliasakura, , ladysc -maaya-, Annasak2, Anna kyouyama a, pipochi, kasiel-16


	3. SUPERANDOTE

**SUPERANDOTE**

Porque, porque lo seguía intentando, porque su empeño de seguir con algo que no valía la pena y solo la lastimaba, acaso disfrutaba del dolor y la humillación. Ya se había acostumbrado a las actitudes molestas y desplantes de muchas mujeres que idolatraban a su novio, incluso se acostumbró a enfrentar las miradas incrédulas y los comentarios sin disimulo que hacían sobre ella por su muy inestable noviazgo, pero en definitiva no se podía a acostumbrar a ser herida tantas veces, fue su error cierto, pero como todo error este también se podía corregir.

Mas basto solo verlo con esa sonrisa de superioridad y esos dorados ojos brillar, para mandar toda esa determinación a la basura y solo fue cuestión de minutos para que esta regresara, al verlo platicando tan cerca del rostro de esa niña idiota que sonreía y lo tocaba a cada oportunidad que tenía.

- ¿Quién diablos es ella?- pensó molesta

- Es Jeanne – dijo una voz como si adivinara sus pensamientos- es estudiante de esta escuela, solo que ella es de un grado menor al nuestro, y si no idolatraras tanto a Ren te darías cuenta que hay más alumnos que él-

- No estoy para tonterías quieres.

- Bien, yo solo te estoy informando.

- Demonios porque tuve que fijarme en alguien como él- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Porque es simplemente irresistible- agrego Tamao.

- ¿Eh?

- Bromeo- sonrió- bueno no del todo, además eso ya no importa dijiste que debías superarlo ¿no?

- Pues me sería más fácil si todos no actuaran como si les importara mi vida sentimental, por un demonio si tan solo pudieran dejar de verme así.

- Supongo que estas son las consecuencias.

- Las consecuencias de querer a alguien y ser lo suficientemente tonta como para no entender cuando no eres correspondida de la misma forma.

- Y lo suficientemente estúpido como para no valorarlo-agrego Horo.

-Gracias, el oír que Ren es el estúpido no cambia nada pero al menos se escucha bien.

- Y que piensas hacer- volvió a hablar Tamao.

- Solo tengo una opción y esa es terminar con mi enfermiza dependencia a Ren Tao- la seguridad con que pronunciaba las palabras no era compatible con la mirada apagada que reflejaba.

- Pues hay muchos dispuestos a querer ayudarte- hablo la chica de rosado cabello.

- Pero ninguno del que quiera su ayuda.

- Bueno al menos no eres la única que sufre con esa escena- Hablo el chico de cabello celeste.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ves a ese chico- dijo señalando a un joven castaño que en estos momentos se encontraba rodeado de algunas chicas y chicos que aunque tratara de disimularlo no perdía de vista a la chica de cabello plateado.

Anna volteo a verlo mas no puso mucho interés en ver quien era.

- ¿Y? –

- Enserio Anna- se burló Tamao- creo que Horo tiene razón hay más personas que Ren, acaso no has visto lo guapo que esta.

- No me importa lo guapo que pueda estar, solo quiero saber por qué dices que comparte mi sufrimiento, acaso es gay y le gusta Ren.

- Pues con lo bien que esta no me sorprendería- volvió a hablar Tamao.

- Disculpa pero quien eres tú- hablo Horo en tono ligeramente molesto- y que hiciste con Tamao.

- Vamos Horo cálmate, solo estoy admirando, dinos como es que lo conoces por que el en definitiva no va en esta escuela.

- Era novio de Jeanne y como Jeanne es amiga de Pilika, algunas veces me topé con él en mi casa, es bastante agradable, tiene la misma edad que nosotros, lo que no se es por qué esta aquí.

- Eso no es lo importante lo importante es por qué dices que era novio de Jeanne- pregunto la rubia- entonces ella está libre.

- Bueno eso me lo dijo Pilika, los detalles del rompimiento los ignoro, no se tal vez y ya hasta regresaron- dijo tratando de darle ánimos a Anna.

- Pues si ya regresaron tienen una relación muy abierta- dijo Tamao ya que Jeanne no dejaba de coquetear con Ren- Aun así, si no va en esta escuela que hace aquí.

- Eso lo averiguaremos ahora, Hey Asakura- le grito Horo mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara-

- ¿Horo?, amigo como estas- dijo dándole un ligero apretón de manos-estaba buscándote-

- Enserio y dime para que soy bueno.

- Bueno es que a partir de hoy estudiare aquí, viviré con mi hermano y por cuestión ubicación me convenía.

- Que bien, me alegra, entonces será un gusto integrarte al grupo, mira te presento ella es Tamao.

- Hola, un gusto- saludo Tamao.

- El gusto es mío- respondió con una agradable sonrisa.

- Y ella es Anna, chicas les presento a . .

- Ah eres tu– dijo restando importancia a la presencia del castaño.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – dijo un desconcertado Horo.

- Digamos que le debo una bebida a tu amiga, verdad- le sonrió- hola mi nombre es Yoh Asakura.

- ¿Una bebida?- pregunto nuevamente Horo.

- Así es, tu amigo derramo mi bebida en su tonto intento de conquista la noche de ayer.

- Hey, quien dice que yo quería hacer eso – reclamo rápidamente un apenado Yoh.

- Ah, entonces no planeabas hacerlo – lo reto la rubia.

- Bueno yo, yo solo quise ser amable y . . .

- Estabas en el antro de ayer, por que no me hablaste- interrumpió Horo.

- Bueno es que al parecer te veías molesto, iba intentar buscarte luego pero . . .

- Pero estaba muy ocupado con una de las mujeres que seguramente ayer conquisto a base de embriagarla, por cierto existen hoteles para eso- declaro la rubia.

El sonrojo que atacaba al rostro del chico no pudo pasar desapercibido.

-Ella me confundió con alguien- reclamo el castaño- y ella se emborracho sola.

- Si claro, para tu suerte ¿no?, aun así a mí no me importa.

- Pues para no importarte pusiste mucha importancia en los detalles ¿no?

- No te emociones, con la conducta de tu amiguita cualquiera se da cuenta.

- Ella no es . ..

- Ya chicos tranquilos- trato de calmar Tamao por que no . . .

Sin embargo el bullicio que se dejó escuchar, llamo la atención de todos y para desgracia de la rubia, ella también había volteado para toparse con su ahora ex novio siendo besado por la chica de cabello plateado.

Anna no pudo más que apretar sus puños mientras veía al igual que los demás la escena que daba Ren y esa chica, en cuanto sintió algunas de las miradas posarse en ella decidió salir de ahí.

Yoh había tratado de sonreír ante tan tonta e infantil actuación sin embargo un ligero sentimiento de incomodidad lo invadió, así que trato de regresar su atención a sus nuevos amigos, pero rápidamente se percató de la ausencia de una personita.

-Pero que descaro – hablo molesto Horo.

- Jeanne suele ser muy efusiva con sus muestras de cariño- trato de sonreír el castaño.

- Lo siento amigo- añadió Horo.

- Sin embargo Yoh solo se alzó de hombros y de la forma más tranquila agrego.

- Es un país libre, y yo ya me libere de ella.

- Pues me alegra que al menos a ti no te hizo tanto daño la simpática escenita- hablo Tamao.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ese tonto es el ex novio de Anna- dijo Horo molesto.

============================================================================0===============================================================================

Aun en contra de todo su ser entro a clases, pues ante todo tenía una imagen por recuperar, agradeció que Ren se tomara la molestia de no presentarse en las primeras 2 clases que coincidían con ella, pues la verdad aun no tenía claro cómo reaccionar ante él.

La primera hora de descanso, era una lástima no contar ni con Tamao, ni con Horo ya que ellos no compartían su mismo horario, ahora tendría que buscar una distracción, camino hasta llegar a una de las bancas del jardín trasero del instituto y con algo de pesadez se sentó en la banca, se acomodo sus audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar música a todo volumen, terapia que le funcionaba muy bien cuando quería desconectarse del resto del mundo, trato de revisar su repertorio musical más la presencia de una hermosa orquídea encerrada en una caja de cristal se lo impidió.

-Puedes quitarla, no puedo ver nada así- ya que tapaba la pantalla de su reproductor de música.

-Entonces ¿no la quieres?

- No, y si no te molesta tampoco quiero tu compañía.

- Y donde quedo el seamos amigos.

Y si pensó por algún momento que esas palabras no le harían daño, ahora sabia que se había equivocado.

-Los amigos no se regalan cosas sin razón.

- Pues deberían, a mi me gustaría que lo hicieran.

- Si pues si en verdad quieres que lo hagan empieza por valorar su amistad.

- Ahora metes a Horo en esto.

- Solo hago que veas tus errores.

- Errores de los que aunque no creas me arrepiento, solo que ahora no quiero hablar de eso, lo único que me importa es que ya no estés molesta conmigo.

- No tengo por qué estar molesta, tu solo te divertiste eres libre de hacerlo.

- En verdad eres testaruda- suspiro con fastidio- y en verdad me gustas por eso -se sentó con desgano al lado de ella.

La rubia había oprimido el botón de stop para escucharlo atentamente aun fingiendo que no le daba importancia a lo que él decía.

-Fue una apuesta- dijo refiriéndose al beso.

- Pues me alegra que la hayas ganado.

-Se supone que perdí- dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

- Si pues aun así no entiendo por qué vienes a decírmelo a mí, sabias que ella es amiga de Pilika.

- Yo no tengo por qué preocuparme de eso, además ya te dije, fue una apuesta.

Un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de la rubia y dirigió su mirada a los arbustos detrás de la banca donde estaba sentada, pero decidió mejor ignorarlo.

- Ahórratelo quieres, igual no me importa- dijo levantándose y dispuesta a irse.

- No veo por qué te pones así, yo te pedí una oportunidad y tú fuiste la que te negaste, tu molestia no tiene sentido- sonó calmado.

Mas la respuesta de la rubia no demostró nada de calma.

-Y quien dijo que estaba molesta- dijo girándose y viéndolo molesta.

- Pues tu cara me dice todo lo contrario.

- Pues deja de interpretar y mejor por atención a lo que digo, no me importa lo que hagas, no me importa lo que digas, no me importa a quien beses y si quieres salir o apostar con media escuela más, adelante.- volvió a darle la espalda.

- Es obvio que aun te gusto- dijo alzándose y abrazándola desde la espalda- si no fuera así, no te alterarías tanto.

Por mucho que le molestara aquel idiota tenía toda la razón.

- Tienes razón aun me gustas- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- pero si algo me caracteriza es que mis gustos son muy volubles, y cuando logro reemplazar un gusto con otro es por que al fin supere al primero.

- En verdad esto no va a funcionar- hablo mientras la liberaba con cierta pesadez.

- Dime algo que no sepa.

El silencio y la incomodidad perduro entre los dos por unos minutos, hasta que para suerte de ambos un chico apareció dirigiéndose a Ren.

- Oye Tao, ven un momento- llamo un chico pelirrojo, interrumpiéndolos.

- Ahora regreso- dijo aminando en dirección al otro chico, pues el silencio incomodo eran de las situaciones que menos soportaba.

Una vez que vio que el joven Tao se iba con el otro chico y se perdía por completo de su vista, se atrevió a hablar.

-¿No vas a salir?

Unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor se formaron alrededor de le frente del castaño, ella se había percatado de su presencia.

-Lo siento yo . ..

- No tienes por qué, después de todo supongo que tú llegaste primero- dijo sin ánimos de pelear- Puedes quedarte yo ya me voy.

- Espera . . . la banca es muy grande odiaría verme muy egoísta y no compartirla contigo.

- No soy un consuelo Asakura y no me importa que tu novia haya besado al mío, yo no soy como ella y no te besare.- hablo con un humor negro.

- Por mi está bien, después de todo no me gustan los besos por compromiso- sonrió-y descuida no pretendo insinuarme esta vez- dijo clavando su mirada en la espalda de la rubia- **por hoy** estas a salvo.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- dijo con una ligera sonrisa aun sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿El hacer que?- hablo mientras se sentaba en la banca.

- Te veo muy relajado, como si no hubieras presenciado lo mismo que yo, bueno aunque con lo de ayer solo supongo que ya te has consolado, y además eres hombre supongo que es más fácil para ti ¿no?- dijo sentándose al otro extremo de la banca.

- Estas en un gran error sabes, no somos tan diferentes a las mujeres y algunos de nosotros al igual que ustedes solo pedimos fidelidad.

- Aunque ustedes no la den- declaro muy segura de sus palabras.

- Es cierto.

- Esa es una respuesta muy sincera mas no deja de ser estúpida.

- Y serviría de algo que te mienta- dijo sonriendo y tomando la flor que aún se encontraba abandonada en la banca- y aunque odie decirlo también existimos los estúpidos que se enfocan a idolatrar a una chica linda-hablo con una sonrisa y mirada apagada.

- Aun así, haces que aparentar que no te importa sea muy fácil.

- Me lastima pero si algo eh aprendido es no alimentar el ego de una mujer- dijo abandonando nuevamente la flor en la banca- sobre todo de una tan vanidosa y engreída que no valora lo que tiene.

- Y si sabias que era así ¿por qué seguías con ella?

- Bien podría preguntarte lo mismo, no lo crees- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Te ves tan tranquilo que me enfermas- hablo con sinceridad - sin en cambio yo no dejo de pensar en algo para vengarme de él.

- La venganza nunca es buena- hablo mas relajado- pero si aun sabiéndolo la consideras, no tienes por qué perder tu tiempo en algo tan fácil de hacer.

- No creo que los consejos de alguien tan pacifista como tu pueda ayudar mucho.

- De que hablas, te recuerdo que ante todo soy hombre y por lo tanto sé que es lo que más nos lastima el orgullo, pero vas a necesitar ayuda extra y como me simpatizas me ofrezco a ser de ayuda.

- Y vas a decírmelo o pretendes que te siga escuchando, no tengo mucho tiempo sabes, mi clase empieza en 10 minutos.

- Perfecto es el tiempo suficiente para demostrarte de lo que hablo.

-Habla ya

El chico sonrió, esa linda rubia era agresiva pero también era ingenua. Y como si la suerte no pudiera ser más benévola con él, la presencia de Ren Tao que se dejaba asomar en estos momentos lo hizo continuar con su explicación.

-Hablo de esto.

Y sin decir más o dejar que la chica reclamara, el castaño tomo su mentón mientras acercaba su hermosa boca a los apetecibles labios de la rubia.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- pregunto ligeramente perturbada la chica.

- Acercándome- respondió en tono tranquilo y explicando lo lógico

- Ya se lo que haces, me refiero a ¿por qué lo haces?- no podía negar que la conducta galante del castaño la hipnotizo y al tenerlo tan cerca tuvo que darle la razón a Tamao, pues el chico sí que era apuesto.

- Solo te demuestro lo fácil que es- y finalizo por desviar el beso a un costado de la boca de la chica.

Aun con la sorpresa la chica se separo con la intensión de reclamar, pero la voz molesta del chico chino la hizo pensarlo.

-¿Quien es el Anna?- hablo con toda la molestia enmarcada en su rostro.

Acaso Ren Tao estaba "celoso", y fue ahí cuando todo el secreto del castaño había sido revelado por ella misma, algo tan fácil como el mismo Yoh lo había dicho, solo pudo desviar rápidamente su mirada al rostro del castaño que parecía esbozar un "te lo dije" con la mirada.

-Hola soy Yoh Asakura- se auto presentó el castaño, poniéndose de pie- soy nuevo en esta escuela.

Ren se molesto aun más ante la simpleza del sujeto, y decidiendo ignorarlo prosiguió.

-Anna tu clase de inglés ya está por empezar, te acompaño a tu salón.- ya habría tiempo para preguntarle a Anna que carajos hacia con ese imbécil.

- ¿Ingles?, ¿puedo acompañarlos?, también tengo esa clase ahora y aun no sé donde están los salones.- dijo en tono inocente el castaño.

El cuerpo de Ren se tenso ante el coraje por el atrevimiento del castaño y justo cuando le iba a decir que se fuera al demonio, la rubia hablo.

-Yo te llevare – hablo la rubia- descuida Ren ya no es necesario que me acompañes, Vámonos Asakura.

-Gracias- dijo empezando a caminar al lado de la rubia- fue un gusto Ren- hablo un alegre Yoh.

Ren apretó su quijada, ese imbécil había empezado mal al meterse con "su" chica, no iba a dar un espectáculo pues eso molestaría a Anna aun más, pero juraría que está mal pasada se la iba a cobrar al castaño y con intereses.

-Como lo imagine eres un idiota presuntuoso,- dijo Anna una vez que considero estar lo demasiado lejos de Ren para no ser escuchada- ni te creas que voy a dejar que hagas ese tipo de cosas, dar celos no es lo mío.

- Tu hablaste de venganza yo solo quise saldar lo que te debía, además acéptalo ese tipo de sentimiento que ocasionas alimenta el ego de cualquiera.

- Pensé que habías aprendido a no alimentar el ego de una mujer- dijo parándose frente a él y topando su paso.

- Es diferente, **tú** eres diferente, y yo que tu empezaría a aplicar mis propias palabras, creo que es hora de superar a Ren.

- Y lo siguiente que vas a decir, es que sería genial que fuera contigo.

- No, ya que por la forma en que lo viste se que en verdad lo quieres, así que te propongo algo, como dije la venganza no es buena, así que solo te ofrezco mi ayuda para que él sepa valorarte.

Iba a reclamar, más el castaño la tomo de la mano y se adelantó.

-Por lo menos piénsalo un poco, y descuida, una vez que logre mi cometido prometo hacerme a un lado, tómalo como un detalle de alguien que quiere tu amistad.

Porque simplemente no podía mandarlo al diablo, bueno era por que muy a pesar de todo Yoh tenía razón, los celos alimentaban el ego de cualquiera.

-No te contesto ahora, porque la profesora de inglés es muy puntual- dijo quitando bruscamente su mano del agarre del castaño-vamos.

El castaño solo sonrió y se apresuró a seguirla.

Continuara . . .

"Malditos celos porque tienen que ser tan adictivos".

Agradecimientos a:

Caprica: Que tal Capri, si lo se, cuando escribí el primer capítulo solo pude pensar en Ren como el chico guapo y a todo lo contrario que es, lo imagine como todo un sexy playboy mujeriego ejejje, que bueno que te animaras a leer esta historia me hizo muy feliz contar con tu apoyo y pues aquí estaré dando guerra, no se si te gusta o aceptas el YohxAnna?, cuidate mucho y bonito día (o noche o.O?) bueno solo cuidate.

Im Killjoy: pues si gano el RenxAnnaxYoh pero no por eso Hao estará libre de pecado jejej tengo planeado un placentero capitulo con el jejejj ya veraz, y dime después del AnnaxRen a quien te gusta como pareja de Ren, estoy pensando en un TamaoxRen ¿qué piensas de esto?, cuídate mucho y espero que estés bien.

Annita asakura: por favor Annita perdona mi tardanza(jejej me escuche muy estilo Yoh), no es mi intensión tardar tanto pero a veces los periodos de falta de inspiración me atacan (malditas neuronas se ponen en huelga) pero aun así espero aun contar con tu apoyo.

Yazmin Kyoyama: hola mmm te aseguro que si habrá HaoxAnna en una forma que no te esperaras pero Hao será todo un caramelo de bondad ejjej y pues si te gusta el HaoxAnna te recomiendo mi fic Aliento a Vida, ese es dedicado a esta parejita tan linda, cuidate y lamento la tardanza.

DjPuMa13g: en verdad te gusta ese simpático Chocolatin verdad ¬¬ jejeje, hare lo posible por traerlo a escena, cuidate y espero que también este capítulo te haya gustado. Y sigo esperando tus actualizaciones, pero aun así disfruta de tus vacaciones.

Y sin más que agregar solo puedo agradecer a todos los que me agregaron como autor o Fic favorito (eso me hace llorar de la emoción ToT) y a todas las personas que me esperan con mis tardadas actualizaciones también GRACIAS y a todos los que me leen y no han dejado review ojala se tomen un tiempo para dejar su apreciado review que a final de cuentas como a los personajes a mí también me alimenta el ego jajajja y me inspira.


End file.
